


Kin Memory and Idea Archive

by Kanin0



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve, Whisperedfaith - Fandom
Genre: ) but its possible it will actually be written too, AUs, All based off of either canon memories or ideas, Angst, Brotherly Love, Clockhand Children, Death, Fluff, Multi, Possession, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, but it will have a warning, canon memories, drabbles and oneshots, gushy sibling stuff, kin things, rape (implied or aftermath, relationships, therefore requests aren't really a thing, very rarely will there be multiple parts to a memory or idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanin0/pseuds/Kanin0
Summary: A collection of writing based off of kin memories, ideas, or older things being rewritten. All of them are based around kin identities, mostly Shaun Andersen, but also Alex Koval, Sean Charles, Tim Wright, Noah Maxwell and some AU based characters. If something is much more inappropriate it will be labeled accordingly.(Most of these fics are from my tumblr, @curiousclock0. They're short, and usually have a lot to do with headcanons or AUs.)





	1. Nightfall (Sheric)

The breezy night was just beginning in the Colorado suburbs, and the sun lowered below the misty trees as the area fell into a hazy twilight. People scurried into houses, or, perhaps, left to go experience the nightlife that was popular around these parts of town.

 

Shaun was neither of those types of people.

 

He had been inside all day, mostly just fumbling with small things in his hand or watching movies out of boredom. It was clear he had been alone all day, but not for much longer.

 

As nightfall cast on the home, Shaun went to the closet in his room to look for something he needed. After a few moments, he managed to pry his beloved stuffed shark off the rack that was far too high up on a shelf. Curse his short height, he definitely did not put it there. Perhaps Michael had put it up there.

 

_Michael._

Jeez, Shaun hadn’t seen Michael for days. Well, he had said he had to go somewhere about a week ago, before leaving, but Shaun had begun to get worried. Or perhaps the older brother just needed space. Either way, it wasn’t his business. Since Michael didn't have a phone, he had no idea right now. That only added into the loneliness and fear he had night now.

 

He held his shark in his arms, comforted by the fluffy, yet worn fur that brushed against his arms. 

_'Sharks don't have fur.'_ he thought to himself, trying to think of anything _but_ how quiet it was. After a few moments he waddled over to his bed, laying down and cuddling into it for support. He didn't care if it was pathetic, he was alone anyways.

 

Shaun remembered when Eric had bought him the plush he held onto.

 

Shaun had a bad day at school a few years ago, with a teacher confiscating one of his only fidget toys during math. But, later in the day, Shaun and Eric met up to watch a movie (A _very_ cheezy one Shaun had chosen), and Eric had bought it for him, giving it to him when they arrived. Ever since then, he’s had it with him. He had no name for it, but that never mattered to him.

But the thought of Eric was making him teary eyed. He held the plush tighter, but it only made him miss Eric more. It’s been days. Eric’s been busy... With other things.

 

He really did feel alone.

 

A few hours ago, he had shot a text at Eric, asking if he wanted to hang out at his house, but he got no response. He assumed he was probably at work, or perhaps already asleep. Still, it didn’t help the creeping loneliness in his gut. What if Eric didn't  _want_ to be around him? What if he hated Shaun now? What if he thought Shaun was  _nuts?_

 

As he snuggled into the plush, he was about to drift off in a sad, melancholy sleep when he heard the front door open and close. Shit, he didn't lock it earlier. Immediately, he tensed right up. He kept his eyes open, just barely, to see who it was. He didn't have any weapons.

 

After a few moments of hearing quiet, thudding footsteps slowly come towards his room, he heard the door to his own room open.

He couldn’t see the figure exactly, but it was tall, practically towering over him like a skyscraper. Shaun’s eyes widened with fear, looking at the figure.

But alas, they laid down, right next to Shaun, and the first thing Shaun did was scoot close, moving a hand through his hair as a test. Short and prickly? Check. Smell like some sort of mint? Check.

 

It was Eric. Thank  _God._

 

Quickly Shaun relaxed with a smile, snuggling into the taller man. “You didn’t have to come.” he murmured into his chest, basking in the warmth. Eric smiled and wrapped his arms around Shaun, huddling closer so he could help keep him comfortable. “Well, I wanted to.”

 

Shaun stayed where he was, warmed by the other man's heat, and eventually he started getting drowsy again. Eric pet his hair and held onto him tightly, and whatever bad thoughts Shaun may have had were melted away. Now all his thoughts were calm and loving, but slowly he became hazy.

 

Slowly, he fell asleep, and Eric kept his eyes on him, protecting them both throughout the calm night.


	2. The only one left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never asked to be the last one standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: suicide

It wasn't normal for him to be up this late.

Alex sat on the bed of the rickety hotel he had been living in for... How long had it been now? Months? Maybe years? He didn't know, all he knew was that each place he stayed at seemed the same for him.

Most of his life has been completely unimportant after what happened with who he used to think was  _Evan._ He almost died because of the thing now using Evans body like a ragdoll. 

But despite watching all of his friends videos for the past few years, he's never been all that surprised with the videos themselves. Habit being a dick, Vince being scared, Evan being sad, he expected those reactions.

Then about a month ago, a video uploaded of Vince being dead. Evan, or, HABIT, as it called itself, finally took out the last person standing. Except for two. Evan and Alex. Alex wished he could have burst into tears when he saw Vince die. He wished he could have so much. But lately, all he felt was numbness. The death didn't even surprise Alex anymore. Vince was dead. Why would that surprise him now?

He clicked through a few old videos, waiting for the new one to upload sometime in the hour. Evan promised he would upload today on their Twitter. If only he knew Alex was watching. 

Most things didn't matter too much for Alex anymore. He felt too dull, too numb, too dead. He thought nothing could crack the thick walls that guarded his feelings now. Not after watching his brother die on camera.  _Not after that._

But when that video uploaded, when Alex saw the single word that was it's title, his heart stopped.

**'The End.'**

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. What did Evan mean by 'The end'? 

He always assumed there  _would_ be no end. Hesitantly, he clicked on the video.

It started in a way most videos do. Evan sat, in a chair, facing the camera.

"Hey hybrids." he said, in a raspy slur. Alex sighed. He must have not slept in forever.

"As you know, Vinny is gone. I wanted to keep him safe, but..." he paused, sniffling and wiping away tears from his eyes. He regained his composure momentarily, though, and continued. "I'm the only one left. Me and Habit are the only ones left. I can hear him, taunting me. About what he did. I can't take being alone anymore."

_Alone._

_Alone?_

His eyes blinked away what he hoped were not tears, watching the video continue.

"This needs to end. And the only way for this to end..." Another pause. "You guys... Aren't going to be seeing me anymore."

Alex froze. Oh no. Oh no no no no  _no._

He didn't even fucking wait for the video to end first before he's up, getting a hoody on and sprinting out the door, going to his car. Never before had he been so impulsive, but he's going, he's going right fucking now.

He saw Evans house in the distance. Okay, Okay! Lights were on, this is good, this is  _great._

He parked, running up to the house, knocking. No answer. He did it over and over and over and over, but nothing came. He felt a soft noise come from his throat; a fucking  _whimper._

"Ev, Evan, please, lemme in. Evan." he choked out softly. When he couldn't get in, he started to go to the back of the house. He found himself in the back, trying every door he could, but to no avail. He even tried windows, but nothing worked.

Finally, he found himself turning to look at the forest, and he froze.

There was a single tree, bigger than the rest, that they all used to climb on. Evan would always win, climbing to the very top....

The rope swayed from side to side, Evans face pale and cold.

The tight rope around Evans neck made no sound, but Alex's screams and cries echoed through the whole forest.

* * *

 

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._

 

Alex paced back and forth, sobbing into his hands. He had to go back home before police showed up, but now he was a mess that could barely funtion.

_I'm the only one left._

_I never asked for this._

He sniffled, rubbing his eyes and laying on his bed. He pulled over a pillow, hugging it tightly. The brown hoody that had been zipped up on the pillow was Jeff's.

_Jeff. This was Jeff. Jeff is here._

 

"Jeff?" Alex asked, his voice tiny and feeble. "...I don't wanna be alone anymore."

He sniffled, holding onto the pillow, before bursting into tears.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!" He screamed, throwing the pillow at the wall. He scratched at the bed.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

He screamed at the wall until his voice cracked pathetically, tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He smashed the tapes of his parents' voices, tore his letters to shreds, before rocking back and forth in a ball for what felt like days.

His hotel room was a mess, most of the things destroyed.

Finally, with the morning light shining through the window, he got up, stumbling outside. He needed a walk. He needed to end this

He rubbed his eyes of the drying tears, heading to the bridge. He saw people on the streets, trees swaying comfortably, warm fragrance in the air, but he no longer cared. He walked past everything until he finally made it to his location.

He walked over until he reached the middle of the empty bridge.

It really was beautiful today.

The ocean looked so pretty.

_And so far away._

 

 

"... Jeff? Vinny? Evan? Are you there?" Alex asked softly, as the wind blew. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was alive. I'm sorry I ran away. I let you guys die. I let you die, Evan. I should have been there when you needed me. I'm sorry, Vin. I could have been there too. I'm sorry, Jeff. I should have supported you when you needed me. You only missed her. I should have been a better friend. A better brother."

He sat on the side of the bridge, looking down.

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes Al?"_

_"Does death hurt?"_

He gripped the side of the balcony. He could do this. He could hear them calling.

_"No, Al. It's easier than falling asleep."_

 

"Please be there." Alex said softly, before letting go.

A loud splash, crack, before it went still, everything going dark.

 

A beanie floated to the surface of the calm blue waves.

 


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shaun catches a fever, Jesse is the one who has to deal with it. Luckily, Patrick is there to help.

Jesse awoke when he felt light shining in his eyes, from the open window.

He blinked, before opening his eyes and straining to look around to see where he was. He's comfortably in bed, blankets tucked around his every corner, and a pack of ice was laying on his head. He stared at the strange object on his head, before it hit him.

The body was sick.

He could feel it quite easily, and he assumed Shaun must have somehow caught a fever when he fronted last night. He was about to get up when he heard footsteps come closer, before entering the room.

It was Patrick, peering down at him with concerned eyes.  
"Don't move." he said sternly, and Jesse hesitantly laid himself back down.   
Patrick came over to the bed, moving the ice pack so he could feel Jesse's temperature. He's still burning up.

Jesse gave a small cough, groaning and turning soft around the face as his red cheeks only seemed to worsen. He's not used to being sick, nor does he like it one bit. Patrick, on the other hand, was going to use this oppurtunity to take care of him.

Patrick left for a few minutes before returning with warm tea and some soup. Jesse eyed both, unable to hide how hungry he was in his eyes, and Patrick gladly helped him sip at the tea and soup. He just hoped it would help him.

After that, Patrick made sure to keep Jesse in the blankets, but also keep the fan on for his head. As Jesse laid there, sick, Patrick just continued to watch him for a while, petting his hair and keeping it tied back so he didn't become even hotter.

Finally Patrick came with medicine, and after a lot of arguing Jesse managed to get a few fever pills down his throat without him or Shaun freaking out. Speaking of Shaun..

Shaun seemed somewhat dormant for now, but every now and then he could hear Shaun say a few little things to him. Whether it be suggestions of what position to scoot into, or small tidbits of information on space, it kept Jesse company.

Jesse knew that Patrick was well aware of Jesse's existence in Shauns head, while Michael was not.  
Shaun himself had no idea that Patrick was aware, but he had been close to Jesse for a long time and was well aware he existed.  
It was times like this where they were lucky it was Patrick who was fronting.

Patrick would have to talk with Shaun about it, later.

Meanwhile, while keeping an eye on Jesse, sometimes he would let his hands drift through the others hair a little bit more, but his job was now mostly done, having given Jesse medicine and food that could help.

Finally, when many hours of care and work has passed, Jesse fell asleep.

All that could be seen in the now moonlit room were Patrick's crimson eyes, staring at his weak form through the dark. He made sure that nothing bad happened to him in his sleep, and he waited for one of them to wake.

When it was morning time, it was Shaun who woke up.

His blue eyes perked open and scanned the room to see Patrick still standing there. Still staring. Of course, Shaun didn't know that, thinking he had probably just wandered in.  
"Patrick?" he asked, a little hazily, and Patrick nodded, seeming serious as a stone.

For a few moments, Patrick allowed it to be calm in the room as Shaun adjusted to being awake again, before finally dropping the bomb.

"I know about Jesse."

Shaun's blood immediately turned to ice, eyes going wide as they snapped back to Patrick. It's a few quiet moments before he says, slowly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Patrick sighed, expecting that answer. "You can't hide a clockhand from another clockhand, Shaun. It's alright though, there's nothing wrong with it."  
Shaun's face was clearly struck with what seemed like shock, so Patrick continued.  
"Shaun, i've always known about him being with you. I just figured that by now you deserve to know, now that he's back to fronting regularly and i'm here to witness it. I was just with him last night, while he was sick."

Shaun was quiet before letting out a soft sigh. "Alright. Does Michael know?"

Patrick shook his head. "No. And I assume you don't want him to."  
Shaun nodded. "I'd... Rather wait." he replied, and Patrick nodded, before getting out of his chair and moving to the smaller Andersen.

After a few tries, he managed to get Shaun to stand on his own.  
He seemed much less sick now, reduced to only a little sickness, mostly with just coughing and a little bit of trembling, so Patrick didn't need to worry as much.  
As Shaun did what he normally did around the house, Patrick just stood around, sometimes watching and sometimes going off to do his own thing.

For Patrick, it felt nice to be able to take care of the two, and for Shaun, it felt nice to be open for once.

And that was really all he needed, for the time being.


	4. Mew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time i've written about catshaun! (A coping mechanism Shaun had/has)
> 
> It's very short, since it's originally from my tumblr, but enjoy.

It’s been a pretty quiet day at home. For the most part, Michael has just been sleeping or wandering the house. He assumed Stormy must be asleep, or out doing errands.

And so, he’s pretty bored. When night time finally hits, he’s not hesitating to get some sleep for once.

He heads up the stairs, going towards his room. He was tired by now, letting himself think as he goes towards the door.

Wait, no, that’s Shaun’s room. Whoops.

But as he turned back, out of his hazy confusion, he heard a tiny noise. A mewl.

The fuck? They don’t own a cat. He presses his ear against the door. Another mewl, like a meow. Okay, that’s definitely Shaun’s voice. Why the heck is he meowing?

He thought to himself. Maybe… It was some kind of coping thing? He peeked in just a tiny bit, and saw Shaun laying on his bed, pawing at something with hands he purposely bunched up a little to be less like hands. He kept making little mewls and meows, and Michael blinked, before the tiniest smile twitched onto his lips.

Soon enough, he’s beaming, watching the unaware Shaun until he seemed to get tired. Shaun got himself up for a moment, and Michael watched him dig out a small little blanket and some other object.

When he goes back to the bed, he wraps his body into the blanket after curling up, before putting the object- a pacifier- into his mouth. After grabbing a stuffed animal and pulling it close, he’s deep asleep.

It takes a few minutes for Michael to approach the sleeping bundle, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Shaun looks comfy and relaxed in his sleep, and he wasn’t going to ruin that. He smiled, gently pushing some hair out of his face before giving a kiss on the forehead. A few moments later, Shaun is left alone once again while Michael goes to do something.

It’s a few hours before Shaun wakes with a small grunt. He opens his eyes, rubbing them before sitting himself up. He looked, and saw a small box in the corner of the room. After getting up and putting everything away, he shuffled over to the box, crouching down and looking into it. There’s an array of small, delicate cat toys, like little balls, fake mice, and even things filled up with catnip. He blinked confusedly, before setting it down and going downstairs.

Michael is sitting on the couch, reading. Shaun poked his head out. “Michael, why are there cat toys in my room? We don’t have a cat..”

Michael couldn’t help but slowly smile. “Oh, I dunno where those things could have come from. Well, I guess you can just… Put them somewhere safe….”

Shaun nodded, going back upstairs to hide the slightly gleeful look is his eyes. Michael hummed, smiling up by where he went and listening to the door close.

Tonight ended up a little bit more eye opening than usual, he supposed.


	5. Julian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the clockhand child AU. Also a tumblr fic originally that i'm bringing here.

Eric was pushed to the ground with a yell, a strong arm tightened around his neck like a snake as the shorter man cackled above him.

“Shaun, Shaun what’re you-” He’s cut off by a blow to the stomach, and the hand at his neck let go so he could fall with a harsh _crack_. He couldn’t flee now, his eyes glazed with a hazy panic. What used to be Shaun mere minutes ago was now something so much worse.

Eric couldn’t move, too weak to make a sound. He could only look up at his former friend with betrayal all over his face.

The clockhand child crouched down, surveying him with hungry orange eyes before smiling. “You know, last time we met I tried to kill you. I’m surprised you’ve forgotten about me.”

Eric looked back up at him, still having no idea what was going on. Panic seeped through him like a rusty knife as the orange eyed entity walked over to a small box, taking out what was inside. Eric’s eyes widened as the small metal chime was uncovered from the cloth it was so delicately wrapped in.

“Shaun, no! It’ll hurt-”

“Oh, shut  _up_ already.” came the others voice, coming back to him with chime in hand. Eric wriggled under him like a fish out of the water, and before he knew what was happening, He’s pressed against the ground.

“From now on, you call me Jesse.” came his harsh voice, and Eric nodded weakly. 

Jesse then chuckled, holding his arm out and dropping the chime onto his chest. 

“Oops.”

He laughed as Eric cried out in pain and wriggled on the floor, knowing he wouldn’t last long against it. He sits on a chair as Eric pleads and begs for it to stop.

Finally, it stops.

Jesse watched with gleaming eyes, humming as the bulky man breathed shakily on the floor.

Slowly, Eric began to stir, and Jesse tapped his foot. The taller man grunted, and slowly, bright yellow eyes opened, studying the room.

“Well? Get up,  _Julian_.” Jesse said, though he couldn’t help smiling as he held his hand out. Julian took his hand and stood himself up, beaming. “About time.” he breathed out softly.

Jesse smiled toothily. “Indeed it is.”


	6. Arcade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not only sheric, but it also has a lot to do with autistic Shaun and how loud environments could have affected him. Pure fluff.

“Where are we going?” Exclaimed the curious Shaun, looking out the windows and towards the city lights. Eric kept his eyes on the road, a small smile twitching onto his lips. “You’ll see, don’t worry.”

Shaun gave a tiny huff and slumped back into the carseat as Eric drove. He hated not knowing stuff like this!

Soft humming came from Eric as he drove down the street, until finally he stopped in front of a somewhat large building, and what sounded like music coming from inside. Immediately Shaun perked right up, eyes flicking to their location curiously.

When Eric got out of the car, he opened Shaun’s on the other side and let him out. After closing the door and interlocking fingers, Eric walked towards the door.

Opon opening it, rows and rows of game cabinets stood in front of him, along with prizes in the back and candy over to the left. The music playing was from old 8-bit cabinets, all mixed together making a slightly overwhelming and loud sound. Eric took out a pair of earmuffs, slipping them onto Shaun and covering up his ears.

He guided him over to pinball, watching Shaun as he twitched and made frustated noises as he played. Though, he seemed to last for what felt like hours before he finally lost. Eric chuckled and ruffled his hair before letting Shaun drag him to Pitfall. Eric played this time, and Shaun hung onto his hand as he watched with eager eyes. It’s a few minutes before he loses, and Shaun giggles and does a round himself.

Hours seem to pass as light giggles go through the air, and finally they get to air hockey. Shaun and Eric took opposite sides before putting in a coin and letting the puck come out from the side. Shaun took it and passed it lightly over to Eric. Unfortunately, Eric didn’t get the memo and he made the puck come flying back suddenly, coming too fast as it hits Shaun’s finger harshly against the metal sides. A tiny noise came from his lips and he brought his finger back.

It was an over reaction, for Eric to suddenly come rusing over like he’s been shot in the heart, but he did anyways, scooping Shaun up like he’s a child.

“Eric, i’m fine… Lemme go…. Kick your ass in hockey…” Shaun whined, but Eric would have none of it, setting him on a bench. “Wait here.”

Shaun huffed and waited for him to come back, absently adjusting his ear muffs as he waited. It’s a few minutes before he starts to see Eric walking back.

Seconds later, a large, fluffy shark plush is nestled in his arms, and Shaun’s eyes went wide as his mouth gaped. Eric smiled lovingly, pecking his forehead and scooping him up. He walked out of the arcade quietly, holding Shaun tight in his arms as he headed back for the car. Nothing needed to be said in such a happy moment.


	7. Books aren't better than me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesstrick? Yeah, that.

It’s late.

Brisk, thumping footsteps walk up the stairs, making Jesse’s head quickly turn from the book he’s been lost in for a couple hours. He rolled his eyes, setting it down just as Patrick entered the room.

“Honey, i’m home!” Patrick said sarcastically, and Jesse scoffed, crossing his arms. Patrick gave the smallest hint of a chuckle, before plopping down on the couch next to him. “Have you been reading that all day?” Patrick said, grinning at him. Jesse blinked a couple times, thinking, before nodding. He must have been reading more than he thought.

Patrick sighed. “Aren’t you bored?” he drawled, and Jesse shook his head. “Not really.”

Now Patrick was the one crossing his arms. “What do couples do when they’re bored?”

Jesse groaned in annoyance. “I’m not bored.” he then shrugged. “I dunno. Make out or somethin’. Go find someone to do it with who wants to.”

Patrick frowned, narrowing his eyes as Jesse picked his book back up and started back where he was before.

It’s a few moments before Jesse felt a tug at his vest. He stopped reading, looking over at Patrick once again. Patrick tugged his vest again, before suddenly yanking him down by the waist. Jesse yelped, falling on his back as his book fell out of his hand. When Jesse saw that the book had lost it’s page, he growled angrily. “Hey, tha-”

He’s cut off by Patrick, who decided now would be a great time to lean in and kiss him. Instantly Jesse’s eyes go wide, turning a little pink before reluctantly easing into it. Arms wrapped around his waist, and he flushed a little bit when he felt Patrick’s hands moving in circles around his skin.

It’s a few moments before Patrick finally pulls back. “That shut you up?” he asked, panting slightly. Jesse  tried his best to come off serious, even after that, and shook his head. “Don’t do that without warning me.”

Patrick sighed, crossing his arms before an idea suddenly popped into his head. A grin slowly spread across his face, crawling on top of Jesse. Immediately Jesse knew what was happening and tried to resist and flip them over, but he realized a little late he couldn’t do that by now. Patrick smirked at the man below him, before roughly pinning him down so he couldn’t move. Heat pooled into Jesses cheeks, eyes lighting up with surprise as he continued to struggle. It did no use, though.

Patrick dipped his head back down, kissing Jesses cheek before moving over to his neck, giving small, gentle bites a few times. It’s sudden when Patrick roughly bites down, and a loud gasp escaped Jesses lips before he could stop it. It only fueled Patrick even more, making him bite all over his neck and leave bright red marks all over.

By the time Patrick is done, Jesse was panting, but Patrick wasn’t done. Not yet.  
He straddled Jesses waist, moving one of his hands so that it’s tangled into Jesses ponytail. Jesses eyes looked up at him in confusion, before suddenly giving out a loud cry when Patrick yanked the locks back. As soon as he was done doing that the first time, he did it again, causing another loud noise from the shorter man. Patrick chuckled, locking lips with Jesse again as he continued to tug and pull at the others hair.

By the time Patrick was tired out, Jesse was reduced to nothing but a whimpering mess. His entire face had turned bright red, and soft, heaving breaths were all that could be heard from him. Patrick, seemingly satisfied, took out Jesses ponytail and gently ran his hands through his hair. It was soft; much softer than he expected. Only now did Patrick allow them to be flipped around, just so he could let Jesse sprawl out and lay on his chest. Jesse was done arguing; he knew when he was beat.

Patrick hummed as he ran a hand through Jesses hair. “That better?” he asked. Jesse gave a silent nod, his breath beginning to slow and even out again. Patrick smiled. “Good. We’re gonna have to do this more often.”

Immediately, Jesse is blushing again.


End file.
